The present invention relates broadly to motion upholstery furniture designed to support a user's body in an essentially seated disposition. Motion upholstery furniture includes recliners, incliners, sofas, love seats, sectionals, theater seating, traditional chairs, and chairs with a moveable seat portion, such furniture pieces being referred to herein generally as “seating units.” More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved linkage mechanism developed to accommodate a wide variety of styling for a seating unit (e.g., high-leg chairs), which is otherwise limited by the configurations of linkage mechanisms in the field.
Many reclining seating units presently exist that allow a user to forwardly extend a footrest and to recline a backrest rearward relative to a seat. These existing seating units typically provide three basic positions: a standard, non-reclined closed position; an extended position; and a reclined position. In the closed position, the seat resides in a generally horizontal orientation and the backrest is disposed substantially upright. Additionally, if the seating unit includes one or more ottomans attached with a mechanical arrangement, the mechanical arrangement is collapsed such that the ottoman(s) are not extended. In the extended position, often referred to as a television (“TV”) position, the ottoman(s) are extended forward of the seat, and the backrest remains sufficiently upright to permit comfortable television viewing by an occupant of the seating unit. In the reclined position, the backrest is pivoted rearward from the extended position into an obtuse relationship with the seat for lounging or sleeping.
Yet, in order to provide the adjustment capability described above, these existing reclining seating units require relatively complex linkage mechanisms. The complex linkage mechanisms limit certain design aspects utilized by furniture manufacturers. In one instance, these linkage mechanisms impose constraints on an upholstery designer's use of styling feature(s) on a reclining seating unit. For instance, these linkage mechanisms are bulky and require seating units to incorporate space-saving features (e.g., connecting the linkage mechanisms to a base resting on the floor), thereby hiding the linkage mechanisms below the seat when in the closed position. But, these space-saving features preclude a furniture designer from providing the seating unit with high legs that support a chasses of the seating unit above an underlying surface.
Accordingly, embodiments of the present invention pertain to a novel linkage mechanism that allows a reclining seating unit to provide the three-position adjustment capability in tandem with a high-leg-style design. That is, the linkage mechanism of the present invention is constructed in a simple and compact arrangement in order to provide function without impairing the incorporation of desirable upholstery features.